Gregory
by Lanceletta
Summary: Molly is expecting her and Sherlock's first child. The consulting detective gets a call from his pathologist and Lestrade overreacts a bit.


Gregory

'Hello, Sherlock! Guess what!' Molly was talking into her phone walking towards Baker Street. She couldn't hold back the giggle while waiting for his answer.  
'I don't do guesses, Molly.' Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes but stiffened suddenly standing next to Lastrade in a crime scene in East London. 'Is it time?' He asked excitedly maybe a little louder than he intended.  
Lastrade snapped up his gaze from the corpse and with wide eyes shook his car keys towards Sherlock. The DI broke into a double indicating his friend to follow him. What he didn't hear was Molly's answer.  
'Huh. Unfortunately, no. But since I am over the forty second week and I am not in my twenties, I will have to be hospitalized tomorrow evening. But. There is a natural method to start the labour. Tough not hundred percent effective but...'  
'Out with it, Molly!' Sherlock sighed.  
'Oh, yes, sorry. So, scientifically, the sperm can cause expansion of the cervix in the...'  
'Okay, I'm on my way.' Sherlock hung up and turned to face Lastrade with a nervous smile, slightly blushing. The DI returned the grin and brought back his attention to the road and murmured.  
'Everything will be fine, mate, just don't panic.' He said encouragingly rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, while Sherlock hardly managed to suppress a snort, thinking that it had been going quite well several times according to Molly. As they reached the crowded city Lestrade even turned on the siren.

'Thanks George.' Sherlock said as he got out of the car. Lestrade hesitated if he should correct him for the thousandth time, but put it out of his head this time.  
'I can take you to the hospital. Just bring Molly down.' The DI shouted after Sherlock as he was bending across the passenger seat.  
'I'll manage from here. Oh, and it was the brother-in-law.' With that Sherlock disappeared behind the black wooden door of 221B shutting it loudly.  
Lestrade looked after him a while then shrugged and departed.

Sherlock hurriedly dropped down his coat and scarf onto John's armchair, not wanting to waste any time when his pathologist needed him and rushed to the bedroom. It was empty. He frowned but the next moment he heard a splash of water and turned towards the bathroom.  
And there she was. Molly was sitting in the tub, her hair was in a loose bun, she was holding one of those ridiculous maternity magazines, her huge belly was out from the water, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Sherlock leaned to the doorframe with folded arms and was watching Molly as she took another biscuit from the top of her belly. He couldn't hold back a chuckle and this draw Molly's attention.  
'Oh, you were quick.' She smiled at him.  
'Hmm.' He nodded. 'Lestrade gave me a lift. He assumed you were in labour. He even switched on the siren.'  
'And of course you forgot to enlighten him.' Molly smiled widely raising out from the water heavily with a big sigh and got into the fluffy white bathrobe Sherlock held out for her. As the robe hugged her Sherlock's arms sneaked around her waist palms resting on Molly's belly from behind and put his chin on her shoulder.  
'So what do we have to do to get this young man out?' He murmured into her ear and Molly turned her head to give him a lingering kiss.

Eighteen hours later Molly gave birth to her and Sherlock's first son.  
As the Watsons, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson and Lastrade were standing in front of the wide glass wall and was watching the dark curly haired newborn snuffing peacefully in his cot, the new father stepped behind them.  
'Let me introduce you Gregory Holmes.'  
Lestrade turned to face the smiling Sherlock immediately.  
'Wow...really? I am...I am flattered.'  
Sherlock shrugged uncomprehendingly. 'Why?'  
Lastrade frowned and looked at John in confusion. The doctor chuckled and shook his head.  
'He is kidding, Greg.'  
Sherlock couldn't hold back to laugh himself. Lastrade snorted then pulled Sherlock into a strong hug and patted his back.  
'Congratulations mate. I'm happy for you.' He said in hoarse voice.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this little one. I love Lestrade. Please let me know if you liked it, and if I should rate it M. I was not sure. After all, it's science. Hm?**


End file.
